


So Bid her "Take Care"

by metal_lamp



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, TUC Fic Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lamp/pseuds/metal_lamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TUC Fic exchange prompt: Luxa renounces the throne and runs away with Gregor.</p><p>Except it's not like that and these children are hurt, and there are families hurt as well. </p><p>Mostly gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bid her "Take Care"

**Author's Note:**

> For spinnerofthenight  
> Oh god I am so sorry this probably did not wok out the way you wanted it to be, its been years since I read Code of Claw and I should have gotten it, but I had feelings because Code of Claw left me so sad and shocked that I wrote this instead.  
> I might end up either remixing or expanding this, because I want to explore this more.  
> Anyways, enjoy my (techinically) second TUC fic!

‘When will you be back, Overlander?’

The war tore at everyone, and no one batted an eyelash when Gregor responded with “I don’t know.” It had been a weak, a careless response

No one begged Gregor to come back, but he knew it’d be a matter of time. A few years, if he was lucky- that meant be probably would get through middle school and start high school without a hitch.

And it went by like that- the days stretched on and the nights were unbearable. Ares’ death played over and over again in his dreams and often he found himself gasping for breath.

He’d go into the kitchen and he would see Lizzie sitting there, not saying anything. She would just stare solemnly at him and push a glass of water into his hands. His hands, calloused, barely shook until he saw how bad his sister was trembling.

Sometimes his hand would spasm and he’d struggle to catch the cup but would fail to prevent the water form splashing all over the floor. Lizzie still did not say a word.

Thankfully Boots seemed to be the same as ever. Cheerful and outspoken, she liked messing around with his name. She’s say ‘Gre-go-or’, ‘Grego-or’, ‘Gre-eh-go-or’ and just kept at it, since he’d react by attempting to looked shocked and saying, “Me? Are you calling me, Boots?”

His parents didn’t say anything about his recurring nightmares, they’d let him be. But he had school to catch up on and his mom was looking more and more tense each day that passed, while his dad was just tired.

And one day, he woke up and walked into the kitchen when he heard Boots say “Gre-gor, look!”

And Luxa was sitting rather stiffly between Boot’s booster seat and Lizzie.

\---

“You left Nerissa in charge…again?” Luxa nodded, not looking particularly worried. She had bags under her eyes, and she squinted at him behind the pair of sunglasses she had apparently brought with her.

“Yes. She was not pleased, but she understood. She insisted that I bring the bag with items from the museum and these.” She motioned at the sunglasses sitting on her face.

They turned the lights and with the extra blankets they had, they pulled it over the windows to prevent natural light from coming in, but Luxa still had to squint.

It was a strange thing. Gregor’s mom had already left for work, saying how lucky they were-

“We can sell these and save on the light bill!” She joked, flashing a smile at Luxa, who had been eyeing her nervously. It made sense, seeing as Luxa showed up in the middle of the night guided by a group of small white mice. Lizzie, who was always sitting at the kitchen table in the dead of night, let her in.

“What did you bring exactly?” Gregor gently pulled the bag away from Boots, who decided then to play with the mice on the floor. They would eventually head back to the Underland to inform their bigger counterparts that Luxa settled in. Gregor promised, through Boots, that he would take them down to Central Park so they would be safe.

He opened the bag, expecting some strange things, but maybe the occasional antique, and looked inside.

And looked up at Luxa in shock.

“This is why my mom is not mad…Luxa, you can’t just give us this!” There were baubles and missing wallets but right on top was a wide gold bracelet, unadorned but Gregor knew that this was the real deal. There was a pouch sitting in it and when he opened in with trembling hands there were silver and gold rings.

“Nerissa claimed that her first true royal proclamation would be to repay you…for everything you’ve done.”

\---

Gregor was standing under Central Park, watching the mice scurry away. It was nerve-wracking just standing there, but at the same time he felt nothing.

“Ah, the Overlander. I’m assuming you’ve seen my bonded human lately, haven’t you?” Gregor barely twitched and he turned to face the King of the Gnawers.

“Ripred.” The rat barely looked any different, but he was being tailed by two others. When Gregor shot Ripred a questioning look, he just waved his paw at the human.

“My guards. The ones truly loyal to me are convinced that half of the gnawer population is still out to get me so they insist I bring guards.” Ripred was then in front of Gregor and the boy had to calm his breathe.

“Reflexes, pathetic, but I expected that. Here, this is for the not-queen. Tell her that I’m rather upset she didn’t offer to take me with her- this monarchy business is tiring.”

Gregor had something else in mind.

“How did you know I was going to be here?” He demanded from the rat. Ripred just grinned at him and left.

\--

“Gregor…you sister was telling me you will be leaving for Vir...Virginia.” Luxa whispered at him at the kitchen table. She had been here for a week, and she only got to see the city at night. But it still was too bright, as New York City was always buzzing with activity. They went out, him, his dad, Boots and Lizzie to wander the streets and point out things for Luxa to know. The other citizens never gave the abdicated queen a second look, nor did they give her a judging one. And Luxa loved it, despite that it still was too bright for her.

"Lizzie told you that?" Gregor tried to think _why_ Lizzie would phrase it like that. Sure, his mom still wanted to go, but with his grandma in the hospital it put a quick halt to that plan. But now that Luxa appeared suddenly and which so much stuff that was worth _so_ much…

“Yes…she informed me at midnight.” Luxa stopped to look at him, her eyes piercing.

“Well, we’re not moving yet…we were going to, way before-” He choked, his throat being tight and dry. He heaved once and shook his head, before clenching his fists.

“Before…before…before-”

“The war.” Luxa’s voice was barely above a whisper. He shook his head.

“Before that.” He managed to get out. He brought his forehead to the table and let it rest for a second. Luxa, thankfully, said nothing.

“How were you able to tell Aurora that you were leaving?” He finally said, after a long while. Gregor did not look up, but he really didn’t need to.

“Aurora…was very understanding.” Luxa began, her voice clear and softer than he had ever heard it.

“I did not tell Hazard, and perhaps it was for the best. After what had happened with Thalia, Aurora cared for him more and more, just as I cared for him. She gave me her word that she would watch him in my place.”

“Howard?”

“He does not know…well, he thought I would do something foolish.” Luxa smiled, and Gregor had peeked up to catch the soft smile. He blinked, before opening his mouth.

“Lizzie…stays up at night because it haunts her. At first, she tried to wake me so we could just…talk, I guess, and she didn’t realize I was having nightmares.” His voice was muffled by the table, because he was pressing his head hard into the table. Gregor pressed his nose had against the cool wood, and flinched when he felt the tinge of pain.

“Luxa, I…I keep seeing him, hearing _him_. I want to help him, I keep reaching out but-” He stopped himself, and looked up. Oddly, he felt composed, but was shocked to see Luxa look like she was about to _cry_.

“I know you did not describe his passing, but…I heard the reports. Aurora and I were there-” she turned her head to the side, and pressed her lips together- _hard_.

“They told us how, and I know he was your bonded flier, but I knew him for so long…He and Aurora knew each other when they were young fliers, and…Aurora, she had these nightmares.” Luxa stopped herself, and blinked once.

“I heard him cry out for _me_ , and I let go of his claw.

“And he turned into Henry, into Aurora, into Hazard, into you-” Gregor almost gasped, but because Luxa had cut herself off, he did not want to push it.

Suddenly, he was tired. Not just physically and emotionally, but mentally. He had been on the verge of breaking, and Luxa was not that far behind. But both could not do so at the same time- Gregor couldn’t handle that. He did not want to, not right now, maybe not ever. He barely got a grip on himself and-

“I get it. It’s okay.” He finally said, before drumming his fingers lightly on the table, before he stood up suddenly.

“I’m feeling hungry, want a sandwich?” Luxa looked up in surprise, but nodded. He struggled to give her a steady smile, and pretended not to notice the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

\--

“We do have plans to move, but not until my mother-in-law…not until Gregor finishes middle school.” Grace’s voice had hitched at the mention of her husband’s mother, but nevertheless it continued strong as ever.

Luxa wished she could be half as strong as Gregor’s mother.

And without warning, the woman turned to Luxa. A soft smile worked its way onto her face.

“Luxa, thank you. Really.” She said, stumbling a little over the girl’s name.

“You have us set for a few years, and once my husband is healthy again, he can start to teach. When we all go to Virginia, maybe he can get a better job there. And you can come with us, of course.” The last sentence tumbled out, and it took Luxa a moment to realize what had just been said.

This time she cried.

Gregor, who had been standing in the kitchen, just shook his head, grinning while trying to drink his glass of water.


End file.
